Mad
"Mad" or "I'm Mad" is a song from the 1987 fourth series of the long running satirical comedy british television show "Spitting Image". It's a parody of Michael Jackson's song and music video "Bad". It pokes fun at his facelifts, his voice and the rumor that he slept inside a special room to refrain from aging. Prologue INT. The projects, appartment - Day (1978) Bedroom Entering Michael Jackson's appartment, the audience see's a hand-written note on a desk sticking out of a type writter (supposidely) hand-written by his mother, a (V.O ) reads the note out aloud: "Hi Michael, welcome home, Your monkey's in the fridge, your oven's in the dinner and your analyst called." A puppet hand lifts the note from the type writter to read it. Cut to - Ext. Alley-way/ streets - Day Michael meets two black gang members. greeting and shaking hands. the gangsters greet Michael. "Hey man how you doing? gimmie some skin! alright Michael! what's happening! Yeah! whoo! Alright"- immediately one of the gang members conclude: "Hey, Hey! wait a minute! You ain't black!" Michael, denies this: "Yes I am!" Gang member: "No you ain't!" Michael: "Yees I am!" Gang member: "But, if you're black, how come you're white?!", whereupon Michael looks into the camera: "I'll tell ya!" Cut to- Int. Parodied New York Subway. Song (perfuse Breathing and inhaling) - (Fart !) - (three whipping head turns) Michael: "Sorry" (Hand whip !) Owe! Michael: I'm bigger than Bruce , Sexier than Madonna ! But people are saying, That my brain's a goner! I can outsing Prince, I can outdance Astaire ! But still people wonder, If I'm really all there ? Well' For a couple of years, I've been reclusive , But now the proof is quite conclusive! "I'M MAD! (Mad !) MAD! (Mad!) Owe! I'm completely round the bend! Wow! "I'M MAD! (Mad!) MAD! (Mad!) "A hamster's my best friend !" I'm off my head, I've lost my marbles, I live forever, in plastic bubbles ! (cough!) - Opperating table - (Stop-motion Animation Sequence) And as for the bits they cut off of me... They're now recording their own LP ! Chorus: "He's mad, he's mad!" Wow! Back To Scene Jackson:' '"I got fruit-cake in the brain!" Chorus: "I'm mad, (Mad!) Mad! (Mad!) Jackson: "I make Reagan look quite sane ! At the age of three, I made so much lolly! Wow! It's not surprising I've gone off my trolley! I live with puppets ! I'm off the rails! (Whoo Whoo!) I'm even barnier than the Prince of Wales ! Michael: Who's mad?! Chorus: "Who's mad? Michael: Who's mad?! Chorus: "Who's mad? Michael: Who's mad?! Surgeon: "You are, Mr. Jackson." Jackson: "Now I'm bad, (Bad) it's bad I guess you heard the news. I'm mad, (Bad!) I'm bad (Bad!) Cuss white men can't sing the blues... I'm bad, (mm-hmm) I'm mad, (Yes) and I'm sad, (mm-hmm) I'm not much good anymore... Surgeon: "Yes, jolly good, come along now Mr. Jackson." Jackson: "Now I'm mad." Surgeon: "Yes, of course you are!" Jackson: "I'm Mickey Mouse !" Surgeon: "Yes, you certainly do sound like him, don't you?" mm-hmm-mm... Join me and my... Audio fades out. Michael and Sergeon walk off into the four-ground. -End- Lead singer * Michael Jackson Background dancers * Leon Brittan * Leonard Nimoy * Tony Benn * Michael Foot * Michael Heseltine Small cameos * Prince * Madonna * Bruce Springsteen * Ronald Reagan * Prince Charles * Rupert Murdoch * Harvey Procter Category:Songs Category:Sketches Category:Puppets http://www.amazon.co.uk/Spitting-Image-Series-Complete-DVD/dp/B001E6Q0RQ/ref=pd cp d h 2